


Banter in a Blizzard (because alliteration is great)

by LostInFiction13



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Alex and his long arms ofc, Gen, I need sleep tbh, pretty sure this was for the festivity thing but idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13
Summary: I don't know tbh.Written entirely in dialogue even tho I can't do it very well so I'm not sure why I did that but oh well.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady & George Mukherjee, Alexander Arcady & George Mukherjee & Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong, Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Banter in a Blizzard (because alliteration is great)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling I had good intentions for this, and then forgot them all so now it's this mess.

"IT'S SNOWING!"

"Yes Hazel, that is why we're stuck inside." 

"Shove off George or I'll throw a snowball at you."

"Daisy, must I also point out to you, we are stuck inside."

"To say you claim to be the best Detective Society, you aren't very observant." 

"You're going to wish you didn't just say that Arcady"

"Daisy Wells, I'm scandalised." 

"I swear Alexander Arcady if you don't shut up I'll shove this mince pie-"

"OKAY, OKAY, why don't we go play a game?" 

"Excellent idea Hazel, as long as you and Daisy don't cheat again." 

"Excuse me! George Mukherjee, don't you dare accuse us of cheating ever again. We happen to be respectable citizens." 

"Respectable citizens? You two? You've got to be kidding." 

"Hey!" 

"Hazel, I'm sorry, you may be slightly more respectable than Miss Daisy here, but you have your moments... Alex, what on earth are you doing?" 

"What? I'm growing! Mince pies are good quality energy food." 

"If you grow anymore Arcady, your arms will be dragging on the floor like gorillas and your trousers will be shorts." 

"Is it your daily goal to just poke fun at me or something?" 

"Pretty much, yeah." 

"Haze, l control your friend."

"Easier said than done. A lot easier actually." 

"Watson! Please let me know when you've gotten rid of this new found confidence, it's infuriating." 

"Like you then."

"Alexander Arcady I heard that!" 

"Ow! Owch! Daisy geroff me!" 

"I'm back with scrabbl- what is going on here?" 

"Alex called Daisy infuriating so now she's beating him with the remaining mince pies."

"Normal day then?" 

"Pretty much....

....George?" 

"Yes, Hazel?" 

"Did you know it's snowing?"


End file.
